Never Forget
by SormustenHerra
Summary: First they were friends, then something more, until the universe decided to take back everything it had given. MattXMike


**A/N: Hey everyone and welcome to read my first Glee fanfiction. This story has not been beta-read and I'm sorry for all the mistakes there might be. English is not my first language so the possibility of grammar and spelling mistakes is **high**. But, I hope that you can still enjoy the story!**

**Warnings: Slash, mentions of child-abuse**

Never Forget

-/-/-/-/-

It was a sunny autumn day, the first days of September. Mike was sitting by his window, staring at the house opposite of theirs. That house held so many memories, and every time Mike saw it and knew that the person who was big part of those memories didn't live there anymore, he felt like crying. Matt didn't live there anymore, hadn't for months but for Mike it felt like years, yet the hurt was there like yesterday.

Mike shuddered out of his mope and walked to his closet pulling out a hoodie and pair of shoes, afterwards walking downstairs. It wasn't very early and it was Saturday but yet no one was sitting in the kitchen or the living room, Mike's parents were both at work and his little sister was still probably asleep. This didn't mind Mike at all as he grabbed his keys and made his way outside, towards the woods behind the line of houses.

_**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
**_

The pathway heading to the small spring was all too familiar to Mike, he and Matt had walked it so many times during their nearly decade lasting friendship. Mike sat by the spring and closed his eyes. He pictured Matt in his mind: Matt with his perfect white teeth, dark skin and full lips which were always smiling. Right now, Mike was sure that he could feel Matt right there beside him, sitting there, just like so many times before. Mike didn't want to open his eyes, for he was sure that if he did, Matt wouldn't be there anymore and right now all Mike wanted was to feel him.

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_**  
**

_Mike and Matt were both sitting by the spring. It was late April and quite warm but it was pouring down, but neither Matt nor Mike cared for that. Matt had his arms around Mike's slim waist and they were both quiet, listening the sound of the rain. They were both quietly crying but their tears were invisible, mixing with the rain falling from the sky to their already wet cheeks. _

_Mike had gotten a beat down once again from his father that day. Not that it was the worse than it had been before, but the names that his father had called on him, his own son, just because he liked boys, had taken a toll on him. Not only that, but also the fact that his father had forbidden him from seeing Matt anymore, Matt, the only thing that aside from his mother, sister and the Glee Club that made him happy. _

_Matt was crying too, for Mike, for all this shit. He wanted it all to end, all that bad that happened around them. But he couldn't, so he just held Mike close and loved him the best he could. _

_He had wanted to tell someone, anyone about what happened behind the closed doors of Chang household, but he had promised Mike he wouldn't. He didn't know why he had done it, but he did. Maybe it was because of how scared Mike had looked when Matt had even mentioned of telling someone. "It won't stop unless we tell someone", Matt had said and Mike had answered: "I don't care if he hits me as long as he doesn't touch my sister or mother." Matt had understood that, still understood, but that didn't mean he was happy about it._

"_I can't believe he said those things", Matt heard Mike whisper._

"_None of those thing were true Mike, you know that", Matt said. Mike didn't answer him so Matt took gently hold of Mike's chin so he could look him in the eye. "Don't listen to him Mike, I love you, no matter what, and nothing in this world is gonna change that."_

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_They were once again sitting by the spring, but Matt was being awfully quiet. Mike had tried to ask him what was up but the only answer he got was "nothing" with a fake smile that didn't reach Matt's eyes. So, Mike had let it go, for a while, knowing that he wasn't going to get his boyfriend to talk if Matt wasn't willing to._

_Mike took Matt's hand in his and started playing with his fingers, even though he was little worried, knowing something was up. "You know, what ever the thing is, you know you can always talk to me about it, right?" Mike had asked little unsure, hoping and wishing that Matt really trusted him enough to tell what the matter was. _

"_Of course", Matt had said after a while. "I just don't know how to tell you this."_

"_Tell me what?" Mike asked._

_Matt was once again quiet for a while and then looked Mike with sad eyes. "We're moving out of the state Mike." _

_Mike felt like his heart stopped. They were moving away? Matt was moving away? "W-when?" Mike asked with a broken whisper meeting Matt sad eyes with a pair of his own._

_Matt sighed. "As soon as I finish this semester."_

_Mike swallowed and could feel the tears forming into his eyes. Matt was leaving? Out of state? How far away?_

"_Mike please, say something", Mike heard Mike plead._

_Mike swallowed thickly moving his eyes from Matt's gaze. "Where?" he asked quietly. _

"_To Oregon", he heard Matt answer. Mike closed his eyes and could feel the tears fall down among his cheeks. Soon enough he felt Matt's strong arms hugging him and all he could think of was that in couple of weeks time he would probably never feel them again. He would never feel so safe as he felt now, not as complete._

"_I don't want you to leave", Mike said._

"_I don't want to leave either", Matt said and tightened his hold around Mike. "I love you Mike", Matt said as his voice cracked._

"_I love you too Matt."_

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
**_

_This was it, the last day which Matt and Mike had together. Tomorrow morning Matt would take a plane to Oregon, probably never coming back to Lima, Ohio. They walked to the spring, hand in hand, both quiet, afraid to say anything. They stopped on to their spot, knowing that it wouldn't be the same after this._

_Mike wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and looked him in the eye. He could feel Matt's hands around his hips bringing Mike closer to him. Mike looked deep into those brown eyes, looking into Matt's very soul. Mike looked at his face, wishing, hoping, praying, that it would be the face he would never, ever forget. The face which belonged to his first love. _

_Mike could see Matt leaning forward and soon enough he felt Matt's lips on his own. The kiss wasn't passionate, it was needing, soft, gentle, mixed with tears, but Mike didn't care 'cause this would probably be the last time he would ever kiss those lips. He wanted the moment to last forever, but that would not happen, and all too soon Matt pulled away and Mike could see his tear filled face. Mike started sobbing and Matt pulled him into a full hug and let Mike cry on his shoulder. This would be it, this would be the end of everything._

"_I love you Mike Chang Jr. Never forget that. You were my first love and I will never forget you."_

"_I won't Matt", Mike said between the sobs. "I will never forget you Matt Rutherford."_

_The next morning Mike had watched the whole Rutherford family get inside their family car. Matt was last one to get in but before that he looked to the second story window where Mike was standing and raised his hand for a wave. Mike felt the tear sliding down his cheek and waved back._

_Matt was just about to get inside the car when Mike ran down the stairs, outside of the door straight to Matt's arms. Mike hugged Matt with all his strength, not wanting to let go. But the time was running against them and there was nothing they could do to stop it or for it to go any slower. Mike let Matt go saying:"I love you Matt, you were the first love of my life and I will never forget you, always remember that." All Mike got was a sad smile before the car drove out of sight._

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

Mike and Matt called every now and then but there were no any 'love yous' during the phone calls or skype talks. Mike still loved Matt but he would have to get over him. They lived another ends of the country, they were 17 and they had their whole lives ahead of them, they couldn't cling on each other forever, they had to move on.

All Mike had left was the memories of the things and the places they had shared. The spring being one of them. So that was where Mike found himself sitting every day, no matter the weather. Someday he would have to let go, but today was not going to be that day.

Mike rouse up from the ground heading towards the house but turning around and facing their spot.  
_**  
**_

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know.**_

But who knew, maybe today was going to be the day.

-/-/-/-/-

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry for a slight POV change during the story, but I wanted to have Matt's point of view somehow included too, and because the POV change is in a memory, is there a possibility that it's something that Matt had told Mike afterwards.**

**Anyway, sorry for all the babbling, please review! **

**-SormustenHerra  
**


End file.
